Un sueño
by JillianHyde
Summary: Aclaro: Este "fic" está dedicado a mi arpía, Ale, y le pertenece a ELLA! Es sobre la serie True blood. Hay spoilers de la 3ra temporada. Es algo viejo, pero quería inaugurar de esta forma.


Bill estaba desaparecido desde hace ya tres meses. Sookie no sabia a quien más recurrir para buscar ayuda. Estaba desesperada, alterada, y cualquier cosa que le dijeran sobre él era suficiente.

Se estaban por casar y les arruinaron la vida. Todos los días admiraba aquel anillo, como en esos momentos, con total cuidad como si fuera a romperse con el simple contacto visual. Lo extrañaba y mucho…

Había llegado un par de cartas que lo nombraban, advertencias, pero nunca pedían nada ni querían dar nada a cambio. Únicamente para joderle la vida a la rubia. Cada día dudaba más en si volvería a verlo ya que, a pesar de haber contratado a los mejores especialistas, aquellas notas no traían ninguna pista; ni huellas digitales, ni aroma, ni destino. Nada. Absolutamente…nada.

Odiaba tener que hacer esto, más porque en los últimos tiempos soñaba cada noche con él, con su cuerpo, con sus brazos envolviéndola, conteniéndola. Era la única persona que no iba a abandonarla. Aunque había un gran problema entre ellos: Sookie lo detestaba.

Si alguien le nombraba a Eric, ella hacia una mueca de asco, de repulsión. Por lo tanto, no había acudido a él desde que Bill había desaparecido. El vikingo lo sabía; era imposible no enterarse de lo que ocurre con los vampiros de la zona, pero no había hecho nada. Él estaba feliz de que aquella molestia desapareciera y le dejara el camino libre.

Sookie se limpió las lágrimas cuando el sol decayó para dar inicio a la oscura noche. Dormía en la casa de él, en la mansión vieja que se estaba por caer a pedazos. Al menos el lugar le recordaba a su gran amor. Se levantó del sillón que últimamente utilizaba hasta de cama; el subir al segundo piso le provocaba más nostalgia.

Su primer destino fue el baño, en el cual se lavó el rostro para luego mirar su reflejo en el espejo. ¿Y si Bill no quería ser encontrado? ¿Y si había vuelto con su creadora? Después de todo, esta última era una mujer muy hermosa que podía tenerlo comiendo de sus pies si deseaba.

Miles de preguntas comenzaron a aparecerse y la camarera se percató de que no podía hacer esto sola. Se metió a la bañera para mejorar un poco su aspecto; parecía un saco de cadáveres. Eligió su mejor vestido -amarillo con tintes naranjas- pero se quedó en la sala sentada frente a la chimenea hasta que se hicieran las doce. De vez en cuando los ojos se le cerraban por el sueño, mas debía mantenerse despierta.

El gran cartel iluminado, con el nombre del bar, resaltaba entre todos aquellos cadáveres caminantes: Fantagsia. No era la primera vez que Sookie se encontraba frente al mismo, y algo en su cabeza le decía que no sería la última. Suspiró, resignada, echando un par de miradas alrededor para ver si un milagro podía salvarla…pero ni el diablo apareció.

La mujer de la entrada la conocía, por lo que siquiera le preguntó algo. La rubia entró sin problemas.

La música gótica sonaba a gran volumen. La chica no coordinaba; todos estaban vestidos como muertos y la mitad de ellos, lo eran. Ella parecía un gallito feliz en medio de un funeral.

Muchas manos la tocaron, la acariciaron, le susurraron cosas al oído e incluso, le propusieron un intercambio de sangres. Ella puso cara de asco y casi escupe a la vampiresa que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Otro hombre se le acercó, para bailar y ella dijo que quería ver a Eric Northman. El calvo le señaló con la cabeza el lugar que esperaba; aquel trono, que indicaba el gran puesto que poseía: Sheriff del Area 5.

Sookie giró su bello rostro, meciendo la melena rubia, pero allí no había nadie. La silla estaba vacía.

–Maldito y estúpido chupasangre que se revuelca con cualquiera. –dijo la chica, algo enojada, pero para cuando se dio la vuelta para ir a la barra, chocó contra aquel cuerpo firme, musculoso.

–Me hablabas? –musitó Eric, con una sonrisa ladeada presente en el rostro.

Eric era muy guapo, demasiado, y Sookie odiaba afirmarlo. Lo odiaba más que nada entre todas las cosas que detestaba. Hermoso, alto, radiante, con aquel cabello rubio dorado que brillaba, y unos zafiros azules que podían dejar muerta a cualquiera, incluso si era como él. Siempre presentaba esa palidez en el rostro y aquel tono rojizo en el contorno de los ojos.

La rubia notó su cercanía y lo empujó.

–Odio tener que decir esto, pero necesito tu ayuda. –Rodó los ojos al decir la última palabra y hasta le dieron ganas de vomitar. Él se cruzó de brazos, examinándola de arriba hacia abajo.

–Es por Bill? –preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Ella asintió con la cabeza y Eric negó con la suya. –Oh, la señorita Stackhouse no puede encontrar a su…prometido. –había comenzado con un deje de sarcasmo y luego, al observar el anillo presente en el dedo de Sookie, finalizó con algo de enojo. –No estoy dispuesto a ayudarte. –Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer.

Quiso maldecirlo, pegarle, estropearle la cara pero no; se quedó en silencio, observando su contexto diabólico. Estaba sola; más sola que nunca. Se limpió las lágrimas que le rodaban por las mejillas y salió en busca de Eric, de nuevo. No iba a dejar que eso terminara de esa manera.

Entró a su oficina después de haber insultado y atormentado con pensamientos a todos los guardias. Encontró al vikingo de espaldas, mirando por una ventana.

–Eres un desgraciado! Yo te ayudé, encontraste al culpable del dinero desaparecido y estuve cuando Godric se fue; hasta por mí lo rescatamos! ¿Y no eres capaz de ayudarme a encontrar a Bill? Que demonios se te cruza por… –Los labios de la chica fueron tapados por una gran mano, mientas que con la otra, él cerraba la puerta. Le decía con aquellas expresiones que se calmara, que guardara silencio.

Ella sintió un gran nudo en el estomago al ver como el rostro del vampiro no poseía ni una pizca de vida.

Cuando Eric estuvo seguro de que Sookie no abriría más la boca, se la destapó pero siquiera le dejó respirar que juntó sus labios con los de ella. No se sorprendió cuando ella empezó a seguirlo como si todo lo que los rodeaba, todas las preocupaciones que la habían traído al lugar, desaparecieran.

La sujetó con aquellos brazos fuertes para depositarla en el escritorio, quitando todas las cosas de encima antes de dejarla con aquel frágil cuerpo sobre el mismo.

Los besos suaves se volvieron descontrolados, efusivos, llenos de hambre el uno por el otro. Eric era rápido con las manos y ella no tardó en darse cuenta de ello; buscaba con las suyas aferrarse a cualquier parte de él.

Se fundieron en aquella sensación de placer más de una vez, para terminar con ella encima de él, sobre el suelo. Le acariciaba los rubios cabellos que ahora traía cortos, quien sabe por que motivos. A Sookie le gustaba; se veía mucho más guapo con el nuevo corte. El vampiro le dio un par de besos en los labios hasta que se quedó dormida.

Sintió que la noche le había caído pesada. Se despertó justo cuando el sol cayó de nuevo, en la casa de Bill, recostada en el sillón. Miró a su alrededor, estaba sola y… traía el mismo vestido que había usado la noche anterior. Frente a la chimenea, vestido que no se acordaba habérselo puesto… ¿Y si nunca había salido de la casa? ¿Y si todo había sido un sueño como tantos otros había tenido? Se fregó los ojos y se levantó. Tenía hambre.

Dio un par de vueltas por la casa hasta que escuchó el timbre. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la espectacular figura de Eric que traía puesta una chaqueta negra.

–Oh, eres tú. –bufó, dejando la puerta abierta, alejándose. Pisó el edificio sin ningún problema ya que había sido invitado mucho tiempo antes. –¿Qué quieres? Por que tengo que decirte que no soporto tu presencia. Ya tengo suficiente con todos esos sueños tontos. –Tembló. Pero no fue una reacción de repulsión, sino porque recordaba cada caricia, cada beso, cada sensación. Lo necesitaba, de nuevo.

–¿Y quién ha dicho que fue un sueño? –dijo Eric con una sonrisa enorme. La rubia se giró con rapidez para observarlo, notando que en su mano derecha éste sostenía la parte de abajo de su ropa interior.

Sookie se petrificó.


End file.
